Thermosettable molding compounds containing low profile (also called low shrink) additives have greatly stimulated the reinforced plastics industry. However, the preparation of low profile bulk and sheet molding compounds is troublesome in that high viscosity of the resin mix results in mechanical handling problems, poor wet-out of the reinforcing fibers and product stability problems. Further, in many cases the viscosity of the resin mix limits the amount of filler which can be incorporated therein. Higher filler loadings are desirable both from the ultimate properties imparted to the molded part and from the economic standpoint. The process of this invention overcomes the above problems.